Too Thumb Tho
by Jo Liyeol
Summary: Jungkook membenci kakaknya melebihi api membakar kertas sebelum ia mengetahui bahwa faktanya mereka tidak sedarah. [BTS FF! DLDR! RnR! BL!] [VKook-TaeKook]
1. i

" _Tidak ada yang salah dari sebuah cinta, segalanya adalah buta dan benar. Akan tetapi kenyataan itu sendiri yang menghakimi, mencoba memutar hati dan menenggelamkan logika._

— **Too Thumb Tho, Opening.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

;:;:;:;

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Too Thumb Tho**  
— _be better for the best_ —

.

.

.

 **©Jo Liyeol**

2018!fic || nonsense || rate (idk) || taekook!

drama || family || romance || school-life  
deadly typo!so dangerous.

* * *

...

"Bocah."

Jungkook mengacuhkan segalanya, tetap fokus pada _game_ konsol persetan bagaimana sebelah kaki mendorong-dorong bahunya dari sofa.

"Hei."

Taehyung merebahkan diri menatap langit-langit ruang tengah, menguap asal ketika menggoyang bahu itu sekali lagi. Hening meranjak sesaat sebelum ia mendesau tempramen, kesal bukan main atas perlakuan Jungkook yang mengacuhkannya. Taehyung memutar bola mata, menoleh sengit sebelum menggerakan kakinya lebih tinggi dan menjejak kepala belakang Jungkook emosi.

"Heh, sialan!"

Sanggup menjadikan tangan Jungkook reflek melepas stik game di tangan.

Sesaat ia menganga, menatap nanar layar televisi yang memunculkan bagaimana karakter yang dimainkannya terkena serangan zombie dan mati. Maka tatkala tulisan _game over_ itu tercetak, Jungkook menggerit graham, menoleh gerah menyaksikan bagaimana sosok itu terlihat tanpa dosa, "Apa-apaan sih?" ia menyalak, ingin sekali memaki-maki atau sekedar meninggikan vokal lebih keras. Akan tetapi memindai ekspresi Taehyung terlihat tidak main-main cukup menjadikan nyalinya menipis.

Tidak! Bukan berarti dia takut! Hanya saja ... mm, _rasa hormat_ ... mungkin.

Taehyung mencibir, kali ini menggerakan kakinya menendang kening Jungkook, "Apanya yang apa-apaan, hm? Sih ya? ... _sih_!" ia mendecak kemudian. Melempar wajah sosok itu dengan bantal sofa di dekatnya, "Berani padaku?"

Jungkook mengepal jemari; berandai-andai dapat meninju wajah mengesalkan itu sampai mampus, memberondongnya dengan senapan mesin atau sekedar menggeregaji kepalanya hingga putus.

Apapun.

Jungkook ingin melakukan segalanya yang dapat mengenyahkan Kim Taehyung dari muka bumi.

Mungkin perlu ditegaskan sekali lagi ... tolong ya! Bukan berarti dia takut!

Sekembar onixnya memancarkan bara emosi berlebihan, jemarinya mengepal bersiap melakukan serangan pertama. Akan tetapi kelakuan Taehyung yang belagak acuh sambil membalikan tubuh, memposisikan diri dan berucap, "Pijati aku."

— _hanya mampu menjadikan Jungkook menghela napas kasar_.

"Cepat, sialan!"

"O-oke, Hyung."

.

.

* * *

Anak berandalan itu namanya Kim Taehyung, kelahiran 30 Desember dan sekarang menginjak 18. Tumbuh dari keluarga terhormat. Berlimpah kasih sayang dan begitu dimanja.

Kehidupannya sempurna.

Ia selalu merasa bahwa hidup seperti ini adalah surga, cukup membuatnya tetap bersantai dan memiliki ribuan hari yang menyenangkan.

Akan tetapi dahulu kala ketika usia delapan, Taehyung menghadapi fakta menjengkelkan yang sulit diterima.

1 September di musim semi kala itu, keluarga kecil dari sahabat ibunya mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas pada hari perayaan ulang tahun anak bungsu mereka.

Mobil yang dikendarai itu kehilangan kendali, menabrak mobil lain lalu melompat terbalik di tengah jalan. Api memercik keluar menyalakan korsleting mesin hingga meledak dan terbakar bersama seluruh orang di dalamnya.

 _Semuanya mati_.

Menyisakan bangkai gosong yang menyedihkan.

Keseluruhan dari keluarga kaya itu tidak memiliki sisa, segalanya pupus menjadi mayat menghitam.

— _kecuali bocah lima tahun yang terlempar ke sisi jalan sebelum mobil terhempas._

Tiga hari setelah Taehyung menyaksikan kejadian itu dari siaran berita di ruang tengah. Ayah ibunya tidak kembali lama sekali. Pergi lebih pagi dari pada dua hari ke belakang dengan ibunya yang masih juga menangisi kepergian sahabatnya. Mereka pulang di pukul sembilan, membawa bocah tambun yang penuh ingus dan air liur.

Taehyung mengerjap, separuh mengernyit jijik tidak mengerti mengapa anak jorok itu dibawa pulang orang tuanya.

Akan tetapi ketika Sang ayah berjongkok di hadapannya, menyugar helaiannya dan berucap sambil menggenggam jemari mungilnya. _Taehyung ingin menjerit TIDAK MAU dengan sangat-sangat keras._

"Namanya Jungkook, Taehyungie. Kim Jungkook. Ayah dan mama mengambil hak adopsinya, jadi mulai sekarang dia _keluarga_ kita. _Adikmu_."

.

.

* * *

"Jungkook, kakakmu sudah datang _tuh_!"

Jungkook memutar bola mata, memberesi buku-bukunya ketika sebagian besar siswi di kelas berlari heboh ke luar, sibuk bergerumul di koridor, memperhatikan siswa sekolah lain yang bersandar di gapura gerbang dengan gaya urakannya.

"Kakakmu _hot_ sekali loh," Mingyu kembali berucap, bersama Junhoe dan Yugyeom mendekat ke arahnya. Mereka berhenti di sisi kanan, Junhoe melompat duduk di meja sebelah lalu mengangguk setuju.

"Kalian beda tiga tahun 'kan?" Yugyeom yang bertanya, membantu Jungkook memasukan buku-bukunya.

Sambil menghela napas kesal Jungkook menutup _zipper_ tas seiring mendecih masa bodoh, "Iya."

Sejenak Yugyeom tertawa ringkas, "Kalau kau kelas satu sekarang, dia kelas berapa?"

"Tiga."

Mingyu terperangah, menganga sekejap sebelum mengernyit tidak paham, "Dia mestinya kuliah 'kan?"

"Itu kalau dia pintar. Sayangnya. _Hyung_ ku yang _hot_ ini pernah tidak naik satu tahun," Jungkook menyentak tali tas ke pundak.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Junhoe bersuara.

"Kerjanya bolos-bolosan dan buat masalah terus, jika saja ayah kami bukan Kim Taehee; mungkin sudah lama dia ditendang keluar dari YaGook."

Ketiga kawannya mengangguk sok paham.

Hingga Mingyu bersuara pertama, "Keren."

"Kepalamu keren!"

"Hehe."

Yugyeom di sebelahnya lagi-lagi tertawa, melirik sesaat sebelum merangkul Jungkook gemas, "Kau sendiri yang lebih teladan kenapa tidak masuk YaGook? Itukan sekolah elit."

"Sudah tidak waras kali aku mau satu sekolah sama dia. Duh. Ketemu di rumah saja rasanya ingin sekali mati, apalagi di luar. Kalian tidak tau sih tiap akhir pekan rasanya lebih menderita dibanding ada ulangan matematika dadakan. Aku bersumpah, seharian sama dia tuh seperti neraka terbawah."

"Ei," Junhoe melompat dari meja, tergelak ketika berjalan mendekat dan bersedekap main-main, "Tidak seperti yang terlihat loh, tiap hari dia datang mengantar dan menjemputmu sekolah. Pikirmu orang lain akan percaya kalau kau bilang begitu?"

Maka Jungkook mendesau semakin kesal, "Terserah!" tangannya melepas kasar tangan Yugyeom di bahunya lalu berjalan meninggalkan kawan-kawannya yang tertawa iseng.

.

.

* * *

"Lama!" Taehyung menyambut marah.

Jungkook menunduk, menggaruk kupingnya yang gatal, bibirnya mengerucut bergumam pelan, "Maaf."

Di depan gerbang Taehyung meninggalkannya, berjalan lebih dulu ke motor, "Cepat ayo!"

Jungkook hanya membuntuti di belakang.

.

.

* * *

"Besok-besok kalau kau lelet seperti tadi demi Tuhan bakal kutinggal, masa bodoh kalau mama marah," Taehyung melepas jaket jinsnya, melempar asal ke kepala Jungkook, "Taruh di kamarku."

Lantas melangkah ke depan televisi menyisakan Jungkook yang menganga.

Jungkook menggemeratakan graham, mengepal sadis jaket Taehyung dan berusaha mencakar sosok itu berkali-kali.

Namun tatkala menyaksikan Taehyung merebahkan diri di sofa tanpa melepas sepatu, mencari posisi nyaman sambil memeluk bantal lalu berujar ketus, "Taruh sana dan ambilkan air. Cepat atau kuhajar kau."

— _hanya mampu menjadikan Jungkook menghela napas kasar_.

Lalu mengangguk patuh cepat-cepat, "O-oke, Hyung."

Ingat! Bukan berarti dia takut!

.

.

Ketika senja di pukul enam, Jungkook tengah menyusun lego di dekat dapur tatkala Taehyung turun dari kamarnya, memakai setelan rapi dan bergegas ke luar.

"Mau ke mana, Hyung?"

"Main."

"Tapi ayah sama mama sebentar lagi pulang."

Taehyung mengambil sandal dari rak sepatu, memakainya cepat dan berlalu, "Jangan bawel. Bilang saja aku pemotretan di rumah Chimchim."

"Oke, Hyung."

.

.

* * *

"Hei!"

Taehyung tersenyum, melambaikan tangan ke segerombolan kawan-kawannya di sisi pojok studio Jimin. Ia mendekat, melompat ke sofa bersebelahan dengan Hoseok. Sejenak memperhatikan Jimin yang sibuk memfoto Seokjin dan Namjoon di tengah pencahayaan lampu sorot.

"Kali ini temanya apa?"

Hoseok merangkul bahunya, bersandar di sisi tubuhnya dan menggedik alis, "Tidak ada, Jimin hanya mau foto asal-asalan buat promosikan baju dari _endorse_ websitenya."

Taehyung mengernyit, "Ei, kupikir dia tidak lagi terima _endorse_ bebas seperti ini?"

Lagi-lagi Hoseok menggedik bahu, tak bersuara, hanya menanggapi lewat bola matanya yang sok berbinar.

Tak lama Jimin berteriak, "Oke!" lalu menoleh ke Joshua memberikan kamera DSLRnya untuk melanjutkan pemotretan di lain model. Sementara Seokjin dan Namjoon menyingkir mengganti pakaian di ruangan lain. Jimin berbalik, berjalan ke arah mereka dan berseru riang menemukan Taehyung di sana.

Ia mengangkat tangan, dibalas _high five_ Taehyung yang menyambutnya.

"Kapan sampai?" Jimin duduk di lantai, meraih gelas di atas nampan; menenggaknya habis dan kembali memperhatikan kawan-kawan baiknya.

"Baru saja."

"Adikmu kau tinggal sendirian lagi?"

Taehyung mengangguk. Ketika Jimin nyaris membuaka mulut untuk kembali bersuara Yoongi yang menghempiri mereka lebih dulu mendengus, "Lihat kelakuanmu, sialan! Mau sampai kapan begini terus?" sedikit keras ia memukul kepala Taehyung, melempar tas selempangnya ke sofa sebelum duduk di sebelah Jimin, mengambil gelas dari nampan yang sama dan meminum isinya separuh, "Kau tidak seharusnya berlaku kasar walaupun dia adik tirimu."

Jimin mengangguk menyetujui, jemarinya menyugar rambut ke belakang, "Yoongi dan Jihoon adik tiri tapi akur sekali sampai sekarang. Bahkan mereka masih beda marga loh."

Taehyung diam, menghela napas kasar dan melepas pangutan Hoseok dari bahunya. Ia mengangkat kaki ke sofa menumpu pergelangannya di atas lutut, "Kalian tidak paham—"

"Yoongi dan Jihoon tidak memiliki perasaan lebih dan mereka sama-sama tau jika tidak satupun dari keduanya mempunyai ikatan darah. Tapi perkara untuk Taehyung _beda_ ... orang tua mereka menutup-nutupi kenyataan, dan Jungkook tidak pernah tau kalau dia bukan dari keluarga Kim."

Tiga remaja dari mereka tersentak, lantas menoleh bersamaan menemukan Seokjin dan Namjoon yang mendekat.

Sembil memeluk erat lengan kekasihnya, Seokjin kembali berucap santai, "—Taehyung jatuh cinta sama Jungkook, dan ini masalahnya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ** _tbc_.**

* * *

temanya klasik sekali ya =w=  
tapi aku harap kalian bisa suka.

[ **Wattpad** : **_joliyeol_** ]  
Ketemu dedek yooo di wattpad!  
kita ngobrol-ngobrol di sana ...

 **PS(1):** semua _typo_ yang ada adalah kekhilafan **.**  
 **PS(2):** kucinta kaliaaaan ft. titik dua bintang. (tebar sempak dan kecup basah) =3= mumumu  
 **PS(3):** thanks for: follows, favorite, and reviews.  
 **PS(4):** see you on chapter one.

— **03.06.2018.**


	2. ii

**Too Thumb Tho  
** — _be better for the best_ —

.

ii : _a bedtime fairytale_.

 **©Jo Liyeol**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

...

Jungkook membuka buku lamanya, duduk di pinggir kasur sambil memperhatikan Taehyung yang merebahkan diri.

Di usia empat belas, kelas tiga SMP, Jungkook pernah membuat sebuah cerita untuk pelajaran Bahasa.

Kala itu, anak-anak kelasnya menerima tugas rumahan dari Sang guru.

Jungkook menggoreskan tinta hitam penanya ke atas kertas, mengisahkan sebuah dongeng kecil, _cerpen_ yang menakjubkan.

.

.

* * *

Pada suatu hari.

Di sebuah kerajaan yang bahagia terdapat seorang pangeran tampan dan menggemaskan.

Namanya Jeon Seagull. Memiliki kulit putih bersih seperti burung camar, hidung runcing, rambut sekelam arang.

Hobinya bermain mengelilingi kompleks istana dan menganggu pekerja-pekerja di sana.

Hidupnya begitu menyenangkan.

Hingga pada suatu ketika, di senja hari tatkala matahari mulai terbenam ia bermain terlalu jauh.

Kaki-kaki kecilnya menyusuri area hutan di luar kerajaan.

Awan semakin redup.

Sang surya tak menunggunya untuk pulang lebih dahulu hingga tatkala gelap menjelma, Sang pangeran kecil baru menyadari hari telah menjadi malam.

 _Seagull malang tersesat!_

Dalam kebingungan ia menoleh ke segala arah, mencari-cari dari mana celahnya berlari tadi.

Tapi semuanya terlihat sama.

Rindang pepohonan yang tinggi dan menyeramkan, bergoyang dan bergemerisik tertiup angin malam.

Tubuh pangeran kecil gemetar.

Ia ketakutan.

Suara burung-burung bersaut pun bagaikan sebuah mimpi buruk, ia berjongkok di tempatnya berpijak, menenggelamkan wajah pada lipatan tangan-tangan mungilnya.

Seram sekali.

Sepi.

Tidak ada siapapun.

Pangeran kecil takut luar biasa, tubuhnya semakin mengigil, ia ingin menangis; tapi ayahnya bilang laki-laki tidak boleh cengeng.

Namun ketakutan itu melilitnya bagai simpul mati.

Pangeran kecil akhirnya _kalah_ , ia tidak menepati janji pada Sang raja untuk menjadi anak yang kuat, air matanya keluar dari pelupuk mata dan tanpa banyak waktu isak tangisnya tersuara di heningnya malam.

 _Tempat ini menyeramkan!_

 _Seram sekali!_

Pohon-pohon yang tinggi itu seolah mengepungnya, dan segala suara berisik di sana seperti melahapnya hidup-hidup.

 ** _Seagull ingin pulang._**

 ** _Seagull ingin pulang._**

 ** _Seagull ingin pulang._**

 ** _Seagull janji tidak akan nakal lagi, Seagull janji._**

Dalam sesenggukannya ia terus meracau maaf dan maaf sambil meneriaki _ayah_ , _ibu_ juga _pengawal Jung_.

Hingga sebuah suara menjadikannya tersentak.

Langkah kaki.

Ada seseorang yang mendekat.

Seagull mendongak takut-takut, memperhatikan sebuah siluet tak jauh di sana, mengarah ke tempatnya. Akan tetapi hutan ini terlalu gelap, ia tidak bisa melihat _siapa_ itu.

Maka yang menggempur kewarasannya justru rasa takut yang menjadi-jadi.

 ** _Siapa?!_**

 ** _Siapa itu?!_**

Pangeran kecil kembali menunduk, memeluk lutut-lututnya dan menangis semakin keras.

"Hei. Kamu kenapa?"

Seagull terpekur, tau betul langkah itu terhenti tepat di hadapannya.

Tapi ...

... _suara berat ini begitu lembut_.

Lantas separuh ragu ia mendongak pelan.

Seagull kecil mengerjap.

Wajahnya yang memerah dan penuh air mata menemukan sesosok figur di sana.

Seorang anak laki-laki lain dengan pakaian mewah khas bangsawan.

"K-kamu siapa?" Seagull mengerjap, suaranya tersendat sisa-sisa isakan.

Bocah lelaki itu mengangkat celananya dan ikut berjongkok di hadapannya, "Hansung, Kim Hansung. Aku pangeran."

 ** _Pangeran?_**

Seagull kembali mengerjap meneteskan genangan air yang tersisa di sudut mata, mengalir di pipi gembilnya, "Tapi ... aku pangeran," cicitnya bingung.

Hansung terperenjat, wajah mudanya yang tampan berpendar riang, "Benarkah. Kalau begitu kita sama-sama pangeran!" ia tersenyum lebar, "Siapa namamu?"

Seagull memiringkan kepala tidak paham, "Sama-sama pangeran?"

Ia sungguh-sungguh tak mengerti.

Ayahnya bilang.

Dia terlahir tidak memiliki saudara seperti pengawal Jung dan adik-adiknya.

Ayahnya bilang.

Dia putra pertama di istana.

Dan ayahnya bilang.

 _Dia pangeran satu-satunya._

Seolah mengerti rasa bingung bocah lelaki di depannya, Hansung kembali tersenyum lebar dan menunjuk arah belakang ke dalamnya hutan yang gelap, "Istanaku ada di sebrang. Di balik hutan ini."

Maka Seagull hanya mengangguk meski masih tidak terlalu paham.

"Namamu?" Hansung mengulang pertanyaannya lebih fokus.

"Seagull. Jeon Seagull."

Hansung kembali tersenyum lebar, "Namamu indah."

Seagull menunduk malu, "Terimakasih," lirihnya.

Lantas, Hansung kembali bertanya denga ibu jari yang menyeka bekas air mata di pipi anak laki-laki itu, "Kenapa kamu menangis?"

Seagull semakin menunduk, kali ini ekspresinya terlihat sendu, "Aku tersesat, aku takut ... aku _.._. _mau pulang_ ," matanya kembali berkaca-kaca.

Hansung bungkam sejenak, "Di mana rumahmu?"

Seagull menggeleng pelan, "Tidak tau."

Hening tercipta di antara mereka.

Menjadikan Seagull kembali ingin menangis merindukan ibu dan ayahnya.

Maka Hansung menjatuhkan lututnya ke tanah, duduk di antara kaki-kakinya dan menangkup wajah Seagull dalam telapak tangannya yang mungil, "Jangan menangis, jangan takut ... aku ... disini. _Bersamamu_."

Lantas tatkala Seagull mendongak, ia terpaku pada sekembar _hazel_ Hansung yang mengkilap.

 ** _Matanya merah?_**

Seagul mengerjap lagi.

 ** _Indah sekali._**

Dan entah mengapa seluruh sentuhan Hansung menjadikannya lebih tenang.

Seagull mengangguk cepat, lalu mengusap wajahnya yang sembab dengan punggung tangan.

Mereka sama-sama mengulas senyum lebar.

Hansung mengarahkan tangannya, "Mau jadi temanku?"

Seagull menyambut ulurannya riang, "Iya!"

Maka tatkala keduanya tertawa memecah hening dengan kehangatan, suara teriakan beberapa orang yang menyerukan _pangeran Seagull_ menjadian keduanya menoleh.

Seagull menemukan benederang oranye obor yang meyala, dan suara pengawal Jung terdengar paling kencang.

Seagull menoleh cepat pada Hansung, ia mengeratkan tangan-tangan mereka bersama senyum lebarnya yang terulas, "Hansung! Mereka mencariku!"

Hansung hanya mengangguk sambil balik tersenyum.

"Ayo ikut! Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada ayah dan mama!"

Akan tetapi Hansung justru menggeleng.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku juga harus pulang, aku tidak boleh pergi jauh-jauh," kemudian Hansung mengajaknya bangkit, berdiri berhadap-hadapan, anak lelaki itu tersenyum lebih lebar, "Sampai jumpa, Seagull."

Maka Seagull mengigit bibir bawahnya. _Tidak_. Jika mereka sama-sama pulang, apa itu tandanya ia tak bisa bertemu Hansung lagi?

Maka sebelum Hansung melepas pagutan tangan mereka Seagull mencengkram kembali jemari mungil itu, "Hansung."

Hansung berkedip satu kali, "Ya?"

"Nanti ... kita akan bertemu lagi 'kan?"

Maka hening memenjarakan keduanya beberapa saat.

Dalam gemerisik pohon-pohon dan bagaimana teriakan para pekerja kerajaan yang kuatir terdengar semakin dekat. Hansung melepas tangannya dari genggaman mereka, menjadikan Seagull terdiam kecewa.

Akan tetapi tatkala anak lelaki itu menanpakan cengir dengan bibir kotaknya yang menggemaskan sambil mengangguk semangat, Seagulll kembali menemukan senyum terbaiknya.

"Janji?" ia mengangkat kelingking kanannya.

Maka Hansung menautkan kelingking mereka dengan senyum berbinar, " _Janji_."

Dengan ini, Seagull tidak lagi ragu untuk memutar tubuh dan berlari ke arah cahaya obor, meninggalkan Hansung yang menatap punggungnya menjauh.

"Pangeran!" pengawal Jung berteriak keras sekali, menyerahkan obor di tangannya ke seorang wanita dan menghampiri Seagull kecil yang berlari ke arah mereka.

Semuanya menghela napas lega tatkala pengawal Jung menangkap Si pangeran kecil dalam pelukan.

"Anda dari mana saja?"

Seagull mendongak dan mengerjap, "Aku tersesat."

Maka pengawal Jung hanya mengangguk dan membawa pangeran kecilnya dalam gendongan. Membiarkan Seagull memeluk lehernya tatkala rombongan kerajaan itu kembali ke istana.

"Pengawal Jung."

"Ya, pangeran?"

"Besok ... boleh aku bermain ke kerajaan di sebrang sana?"

Pengawal Jung mengerjap, ia menoleh pada arah jemari kecil Seagull menunjuk pada ujung hutan.

"Pangeran ..."

"Ya?"

"Tidak ada kerajaan di sana," ia bersuara dengan vokalisasinya yang sabar dan mengajari, kemudian, pengawal Jung membantu Seagull menurunkan tangan kecil itu untuk turun dari acungannya, "Di sebrang hutan ini ... _hanya ada kuburan lama_. Tempat orang-orang meninggal dimakamkan."

Maka Seagull termenung di tempatnya.

Lantas.

 _Hansung itu apa?_

.

.

* * *

"Tamaaat!" Jungkook berseru riang.

 _Kemudian_. Hening yang menyambut sebelum Taehyung melempar kepalanya dengan guling besar, "Bangsat!"

"Aduh!"

"Pantas saja nilai kelulusanmu kecil! Diberi PR cerpen, malah buat cerita horor begitu! Idiot!"

Jungkook meringis, tatapan matanya mendelik jengah pada Sang kakak, ingin sekali menguliti orang itu akan tetapi Taehyung yang melotot ke padanya justru lebih menakutkan.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Kau berani padaku?!"

Jungkook merengut, menunduk dan bergumam lirih, "Tidak, _Hyung_. Maaf."

Maka Jungkook tidak memiliki pilihan kecuali menghela napas tatkala Taehyung menyuruhnya membacakan cerita lain yang ada di internet.

Iya, kakak brengseknya itu dengan seenak jidat menyuruhnya membaca dongeng untuk penghantar tidur.

Sementara ia duduk di pinggir kasur seperti ini, Taehyung justru begitu nyaman merebahkan diri dengan balutan selimut.

 _Bajingan memang!_

Meski begini—bu, bukannya Jungkook takut loh!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ** _tbc_.**

* * *

 **Wattpad** : **_joliyeol_**

 **PS(1):** semua _typo_ yang ada adalah kekhilafan **.**  
 **PS(2):** kucinta kaliaaaan ft. titik dua bintang. (tebar sempak dan kecup basah) =3= mumumu  
 **PS(3):** thanks for: follows, favorite, and reviews.  
 **PS(4):** see you on next chapter.

— **23.07.2018.**


End file.
